Tension
by Ellex
Summary: The Wraith enzyme begins to show its effects on McKay. Missing scene for S2 'The Lost Boys'. Rated for language.


Missing scene for 'The Lost Boys'

Feedback: Yes, please.

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate: Atlantis, nor do I make any material profit from this story.

Spoilers: References to 'The Storm/The Eye', 'Duet' and 'Trinity', major spoilers for 'The Lost Boys'

Summary: The Wraith enzyme begins to show its effects on McKay.

A/N: This is the nicer of two fics I started writing while having a very bad day.

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

"C'mon, McKay. You can be the brains _and_ the brawn now. Just think, you won't be a pussy-ass lab rat anymore. You'll be strong and fast. Guys like Kolya won't be able to beat up on you."

Ford's tone was light as they entered his cave home after he had shown them the Wraith Dart, but the expression on his face showed the underlying animosity. It wasn't the first time Sheppard had noticed that the younger man seemed to have some kind of issue with people who displayed great intelligence. The tension had even been clear with people like Zelenka and Beckett, who were known for their genial personalities.

He expected to hear Rodney respond with bitter, biting sarcasm, an undertone of barely restrained panic threading his voice as it had all morning, but the ensuing silence brought Sheppard's gaze around to check on the scientist.

Something dark and full of rage passed over McKay's face, twisting it into an expression John had never seen there before, and wished he wasn't seeing now. The blue of his eyes had darkened to pewter-gray, completely free of any fear or apprehension.

"Ford –" He meant to tell the Lieutenant to back off, but before he got more than the name out, Rodney was taking two steps forward and his fist shot towards Ford's face.

McKay had the weight advantage, and although the past year hadn't done much for the lingering softness around his waist, Sheppard was aware that the increasing snugness of Rodney's shirts over his shoulders and biceps was due to muscle gain, not fat. But Ford had the advantage of not only combat training, but the full effect of the enhanced strength and reflexes that were the dubious gift of the Wraith enzyme. The few doses Rodney had received weren't enough to make up the difference. As it was, McKay's punch was unexpected enough to connect and strong enough to make Ford stagger, but a moment later the soldier grabbed the scientist and flung him to the ground.

"Ford! Stand down!" John shouted, hoping the young man's training would at least make him hesitate.

The renegade Lieutenant slowly raised his eyes to meet Sheppard's.

"You want him to fix the Dart, don't you? McKay is upset enough without you baiting him, Ford. Leave him alone," John said quietly, holding the half-alien gaze as long as he could.

After several long, tense seconds that seemed to last hours, Ford let loose an unpleasant little laugh. "Yeah, sure, Sheppard. I won't tease your little buddy anymore. Wouldn't want to hurt his feelings."

He turned his back on them and sauntered off with a deliberately offensive air of casual unconcern.

John turned back to Rodney and offered his hand to help the scientist to his feet, but found himself ignored as Rodney's eyes followed Ford, his face hard and set. He picked himself up off the ground without any of the moaning and complaining that would normally accompany such a move, and Sheppard realized that he was seeing the first effects of the enzyme on McKay.

"Don't let him get to you, Rodney," he said, putting a hand on the other man's shoulder. It was shrugged off immediately.

"That's right, Colonel – McKay has to suck it up, McKay has to keep his mouth shut and not annoy the crazy guy, McKay has to turn the other cheek, be the better man," he snarled. "Well, not anymore. I'm sick of it. Next time that little punk mouths off to me, I'm going to show him just what a 'pansy-assed lab rat' is capable of."

"Rodney –"

"You're just as bad," he hissed, rounding on John. "You're always pushing me around, treating me like I'm helpless. You want something done, it's all 'I know you can do it, Rodney', but I make one mistake and I have to 'earn your trust' again. What makes you so much better, huh? You get into plenty of trouble on your own. Well, I don't need your help, Sheppard. I got along just fine without you before Atlantis; I can manage without you now."

John was stunned by the vicious tone in Rodney's voice. The cold words stabbed deep, hurting more than he cared to admit, even to himself. He kept his expression impassive, reminded himself that McKay was under the influence of the Wraith enzyme. The dangerous and untested substance had been refined and administered by Ford's man, who looked far too young to have any real experience or knowledge, and whose eyes were bright with the same manic gleam as all the men hooked on the drug.

"It's my job, Rodney." He wasn't able to maintain quite the same control over his voice that he had with his face, and it came out much softer than he had intended.

A moment later, he was glad of it, because Rodney's face melted from dark anger to stricken remorse in an instant.

"Oh god, I'm sorry! I didn't mean it, I don't know why I said that. I was so angry – the whole situation is just ludicrous." He slumped into a chair, lowered his head into hands that betrayed a slight tremor. "I hate this – feeling like this. Ronon and Teyla may find it exciting and exhilarating, but – I can't _think_, Colonel. I don't know how I'm going to get that Dart running. I can hardly sit still, I just feel like I want to hit something. Someone." He looked up, and John could see the fear in his eyes again. "What are we going to do?"

The use of the word 'we' went a long way towards reassuring Sheppard that McKay's display of temper was due to the effects of the enzyme and not a symptom of a deeper problem between them. He knelt in front of the scientist and put a hand on his shoulder again. This time it wasn't shrugged off.

"First of all, I'm going to ask Ford to reduce your dosage. That ought to help. Then, you're going to get that Dart up and running, and I'm going to fly us all back to Atlantis. Just think how surprised Elizabeth will be when we come through the Gate in a Wraith Dart. Zelenka will be ecstatic, you know how disappointed he was that the last one was in pieces."

A shaky grin answered him. "As long as I don't get anyone else sharing my brain this time. Once was enough."

"I think once was enough for all of us. Now, you find what's-his-name and get to work, and I'll talk to Ford. We'll get back to Atlantis, and Beckett will have you fixed up in no time."

He rose and pulled McKay to his feet, watched him hurry away. Just before he reached the door, Sheppard called, "Hey, Rodney?"

The scientist paused, looked back apprehensively.

"I do trust you."

Some of the darkness lifted from McKay's eyes, and he nodded once before disappearing through the doorway, leaving John to hope desperately that everything he'd just said to Rodney was true.

fin


End file.
